Blood, Sweat, and Tears
by Portal-girl
Summary: Ariana doesn't remember her past. When Kurama tells this to Koenma, he hurriedly tells Ogre to look up information for Princess Hakurei. Could they possibly have found Koenma's missing sister? (ch4up)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I do, however, own Ariana and the plot of this fic.  
  
Notes: I know, I know, I have too many fics than I can handle right now. But when an idea hits, I just have to go with it. Right now, I have three great ideas. This is one of them. I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Blood, Sweat, and Tears  
  
A young girl with braided brown hair to her knees walked down the streets of Ningenkai. Her brown eyes sparkled with nervousness. Ariana had just moved to Tokyo. Her mother had died when she was very young, and her father was all she had left. She walked solemnly towards Sarayashiki Jr. High and her first day of school.  
  
Ariana entered the schoolyard, aware of the many pairs of eyes upon her. She ignored them, as usual, and continued walking. People had always thought of her as 'weird'. Only her father cared about her at all. A cry of pain made Ariana look up. She ran towards the fighting boys. "Hey!" she yelled, "Cut it out!" The orange-haired boy stopped mid-punch and looked up at Ariana. The Raven-haired boy he was fighting also looked up at her. "I was about to finally beat him!" complained the orange-haired boy. The other boy smirked and kicked the orange-haired boy across the schoolyard. "Thanks," he said, "That moron nearly beat me." Ariana glared death at the raven-haired boy in front of her. She raised her clenched fist and flung it forward. Her fist made contact with the boy's face and he flew backwards into the wall behind him. Everyone stared at Ariana. The orange-haired boy now stood next to her, gawking. "You're the first person to ever beat Urameshi," he said. The boy known as Urameshi stood up. "I didn't think anyone could hit that hard," he said, "I'm Yusuke." "I'm Kuwabara," said the orange-haired boy. Ariana smiled nervously. "I'm Ariana," she said.  
  
"So," said Ariana as she walked home with Yusuke and Kuwabara, "You are the two toughest kids at school, huh?" "Yep," said Yusuke. "Well," said Ariana, "I guess I'm gonna have to take your place, Yusuke." Kiana and Kuwabara cracked up. "Very funny," muttered Yusuke. Something caught Ariana's eye, and she looked into the tree above her. "What is it?" asked Kuwabara. "I don't know," said Ariana, "I thought I saw something." Yusuke and Kuwabara smiled behind her back. "Hi guys." The calm voice made Ariana jump. She turned to face a boy with long red hair and emerald green eyes. "Hey, uh, Suichi," said Yusuke, "This is Ariana." "Nice to meet you," said Suichi. "Hey," said Ariana. She turned her back to the boys and looked into the tree again. "What's with her?" asked Kuwabara. "I think she saw Hiei," whispered Kurama. Ariana jumped onto a low-hanging tree branch and began climbing. "What are you doing?" asked Yusuke. "I know I saw something," said Ariana, "And I'm gonna find out what it is." Ariana continued to climb until she could no longer see the ground. She sat on a thick branch and leaned against the tree trunk. Ariana closed her eyes and rested while she caught her breath. Suddenly, she had the feeling that she was being watched. Ariana opened her eyes and stared into bright crimson ones. Ariana screamed. Her hand flew forward of its own accord and who ever it was fell from the branch. Ariana jumped down after him. Yusuke and Kuwabara were rolling on the ground in hysterics. Suichi was stifling his laughter. Ariana looked down at the figure in the black cloak. He had black hair that seemed to stick up. He lifted himself off the ground and stared at her. "Shorty got whipped by a girl in one hit!" laughed Kuwabara. "Hiei will be scarred for life!" roared Yusuke. "Are you alright, Hiei?" asked Suichi. "Sorry about that," said Ariana, "You really scared me." "It's alright," said Hiei, rubbing his bruised cheek, "Just don't do it again." His voice was cold and harsh. Ariana smirked. "I won't hit you," she said, "Just as long as you don't scare me again."  
  
Ariana sat in the local diner. Her baseball cap hid her face. She wore a pair of blue jeans, a pair of white sneakers, and a black t-shirt that said 'Don't get too close, I bite'. She sipped her cola quietly. She ignored the busy people around her. She was deep in thought. Ariana was thinking about what little of her past she remembered. She had woken up near a train station in Okayama when she was ten. When she was twelve, she moved to Kyoto. Now, she was fifteen and living in Tokyo. Before she had awoken in Okayama five years earlier, she couldn't remember a thing. Anything she did remember was fuzzy and broken. She remembered a young boy with brown hair and matching eyes. He was younger than Ariana, yet he was praised. The image broke, and faded to a smiling man, who would seem scary to most people. To Ariana, the man's face was comforting. The image broke again. "Hello Ari." A calm voice broke into her thoughts. She looked up to see Suichi smiling at her. "Hey," she said. "What were you thinking about?" Suichi asked. "My past. I woke up in a train station in Okayama when I was ten," said Ariana, "All that I remember from before that are broken images of a boy and a large man." "Tell me about them, please," said Suichi. "Sure," said Ariana.  
  
Kurama sat in Koenma's office whit the others. "There's something strange about Ari," he said. "Who's Ari?" asked Koenma. "New girl at school," said Yusuke, "She beat me in one punch, then knocked Hiei out of the tree. She's as smart as Kurama too." "What's her full name?" asked Koenma. "Ariana," said Kuwabara, "Don't know her last name." "Well, go find out." "Whatever," said Kuwabara, as he walked out the door. "Now," said Koenma, "What's so strange about this Ari girl?" "She has no past," said Kurama, "She remembers waking up in Okayama five years ago. She remembers nothing previous to that incident." "She can't be," Koenma whispered. "Can't be what?" asked Hiei. "I have a feeling she's not a regular human," said Yusuke. "Maybe not," said Koenma, "Ogre!" The blue oni ran in. "Yes Koenma sir?" he asked. "I need information on the Princess Hakurei," said Koenma, "And hurry!" "Yes sir!" Ogre said as he obediently ran off to the record vault. "I'll explain it all later," said Koenma, "Right now, I have some things to find."  
  
AN: I hope you all enjoyed the first installment of Blood Sweat and Tears. It's going to get better later on. By the way, there's going to be another OC in this fic in later chapters. I'm doing tidbits for Hateshinai Gem, so I guess I'll do them for this fic too.  
  
"What's that you're listening to?"  
"It's TriDestiny. The song is Flashback."  
  
~  
  
"What did you find?"  
"Nothing, Lord Koenma. Your father must have erased the files."  
  
I hope that's enough to keep you interested. Sorry the first chapter was so short, but I didn't want to give away too much of the plot line. I'll update sooner than I normally do, now that my e-mails have died down. ^^ Please review. Reviews are what give me incentive to update quickly. Ja ne!  
  
Portal-girl 


	2. Princess Hakurei

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I also do not own Racada. He owns himself. And the whole Racada/Ari Racada/Juri thing. That part was totally his idea.  
  
Notes: Thanks to KagomeHater for reviewing. You were the first. And thanks to Racada, for being the second reviewer. And thanks to Matthias Drake for being the third reviewer.   
  
BTW: A warning for you all. I recently read the 3rd Princess Diaries book, Princess in Love. This chapter is kinda similar to the book.  
  
Blood Sweat and Tears  
  
Chapter 2: Princess Hakurei  
  
George the Ogre ran into Koenma's office, quite panicked. The cause for his panic was the bad news he had to bring to Koenma. And everyone knows how Koenma hates bad news.  
"What did you find?" the young lord of Reikai asked.  
"Nothing Lord Koenma," replied George, "Your father must have erased the files." The oni waited for the punishment Koenma was sure to issue, but the explosion never came. Koenma just sat in his chair thinking.  
"He must have," the toddler said, almost to himself, "I even saw the young princess. I remember her."  
"So, what should we do?" asked George.  
"We gather what we know," said Koenma, "Then, we send Kurama to find out everything he can."  
"Why not send Yusuke?"  
"Because, Yusuke isn't as close to Ariana as Kurama is."  
  
In Ningenkai...  
  
Ariana sat on the school bus, listening to her portable CD player. She was oblivious to the fact that Kurama had just slid into the seat next to her.  
"What's that you're listening to?" the curious kitsune asked. Ari lifted the headphones off her ears.  
"It's TriDestiny. The song is Flashback," the girl replied.  
"May I listen?"  
"Sure." Ari passed one earpiece to Kurama, who listened intently as the music began to play.  
  
And I flashback Into the sand  
Back to a northern lover in a desert land  
The memory, the feeling, the way you said my name.  
Flashback  
Into the fire  
Back to the days of romance  
Of love and desire  
I need you. I want you. I'd even give my life  
To be back in the Punja tonight.  
  
Kurama returned the earpiece. Ari put her headphones back in and continued listening to her CD.  
  
"Alright class," said the teacher, Miss Ichiro, "We have a new student with us today. Please welcome Racada Proface." A young man with red- orange hair in a long rattail stood in front of the class. He was 15, like everyone else, and looked a lot like an innocent Duo Maxwell. Racada was 5'10" and wore a red t-shirt, red pants, bright yellow shoes, bright yellow wristbands, and a bright yellow scarf. He obviously wasn't aware of the Meiou dress code yet. He took a seat next to Ari. "Now then," Miss Ichiro continued, "The rest the class already knows this, but never call me Miss Ichiro. Call me Miss Kat. Let's get on with the lesson, shall we?" Miss Kat had long pale pink hair, and pale blue eyes(Note: I might have the eyes wrong. I'll tell you if I change the color). She had been an art teacher at the Koicchi School for the Arts, until after her art class had graduated and become a famous team of pro artists. Mostly Manga and Anime. (It's from my Manga, United We Stand. If I ever get it published, then go read it.) Most of the boys in class had a slight crush on Miss Kat. Some more than others. Ari had noticed that in this class, the boys stared at the teacher, rather than her. Except this time was different. Racada was watching her.  
  
Ari sat down on the bus. It was finally time to go home. It had been a long day. Not only was Kurama in all of her classes, Racada was too. Racada was quite strange. He was happy and flirtatious. He was quite the optimist. He also had a habit of randomly hugging the girls at school. Ari was jarred from her train of thought when Racada sat down next to her.  
"Hi," he said.  
"Hey," said Ari, "You want something?"  
"Will you go out with me?"  
"What?"  
"Will you go out with me?"  
"Uh, I don't know, I mean, I don't know you all that well."  
"Please?"  
"Not the puppy face! Fine! What harm can it do?"  
"Yes!"  
  
"What do you mean you can't go to the skating rink?" Kurama asked, a bit disappointed.  
"I kinda already have plans for Friday night," Ari said nervously.  
"What kind of plans?" asked Botan.  
"I kinda got talked into a date."  
"With whom?" Kurama asked, slightly perplexed.  
"Racada." Ari was blushing slightly out of embarrassment. But Kurama and Botan took it the wrong way.  
"So, you two are together then," Kurama said, "I see."  
"You two make a cute couple," said Botan.  
"No!" said Ari, "It's not like that! At least, I don't think it is." She sighed. Kurama and Botan had already left.  
  
The week went by very quickly. Friday was there before anyone realized it. Botan, being the resident fashion expert, had gone over to help Ari pick out an outfit for her date. Botan wasn't exactly an expert, but she was the best Ari knew of. Botan pulled out several outfits.  
"How do you want to look?" she asked.  
"I don't know," said Ari, "Good."  
  
"How good?"  
"Um, really good?"  
"Really good isn't good enough. You want to look your best." Botan picked up one of the outfits she had chosen. A white long-sleeved turtleneck and baggy white jeans.  
"I don't like turtlenecks," Ari stated. Botan then picked up a light blue t-shirt that said 'angel' in gold letters and a full-length blue denim skirt.  
"Negative on the Angel look too," Ari said. The Good Girl had been the previous no. Botan picked up a purple shirt and blue jeans.  
"No way," Ari said, "I will not wear that shirt. It says 'sexy' on the back!" Botan pulled out the final two outfits. One was a green camo tank top and a green knee-length skirt.  
"I am not GI Jane," Ari protested. The final outfit Botan had chosen was a black sleeveless shirt with flames on it, and a pair of tight-fitting black jeans. The shirt read 'Princess'.  
"That one outta do," Ari said. She took the outfit from Botan and quickly changed.  
"Now for Accessories!" Botan said happily. She pulled out a pair of black ankle boots and a flame pendant. Ari thanked Botan and began putting on her make-up.  
  
The doorbell rang. Ari raced down the stairs and answered. Racada stood there in the outfit he had worn his first day.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
"Yep," Ari said. The two walked out to the awaiting limo(How Racada got a limo, I have no clue). The limo took them to a fast food restaurant. After burgers, they went to see a horror flick. Strangely enough, the flick didn't scare Ari. It scared Racada(Sorry Racada. I couldn't help it. Someone had to get scared). After that, they went to the arcade. Ari beat Racada in Air Hockey fifteen times before they quit and started on Mortal combat. Ari had never played the game before, and Racada let her win.  
"Losing to a girl, Racada?" Someone said behind them, "That is so like you."  
  
Well, that's it until Matthias sends me his bio. Which I hope is soon, cause you all are prolly getting mad at me for not updating. Well, I'll get around to it as soon as I can. Okay! Tidbit time!  
  
"I'm really sorry."  
"It's okay. I understand. I would've broken up with you, but you beat me to it."  
  
"I found her files! My dad didn't delete them after all!"  
  
"Hello. Who's this goddess?"  
"Matthias, meet Botan. Botan, this is Matthias."  
  
LOL! I know you'll love the next chapter Mat. Racada, you'll be happy about it too. Ja ne minna-san!  
  
Portal-girl 


	3. Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I do, however, own Ari, and this fic. I do not own Racada or Matthias. They own themselves. And they own the early pairings, which will change soon.  
  
Notes: As of now, the pairings are thus: Ari/Racada Matthias/Botan Racada/Juri Ari/Kurama  
  
Thought I'd clear that up a bit. The pairings are weird right now. Everything will be clear in time. For now, I gotta update this chapter. Enjoy the madness!  
  
Blood Sweat and Tears  
  
Chapter 3: Truth Be Told  
  
Ari and Racada turned to face a boy of about 5'6" with bright blondish white hair and light blue eyes. His skin was mildly tanned white. He was thin, and wore baggy cargo pants and a baggy long-sleeved shirt. He also had on a backpack. The boy looked to be close to 13.  
"Hey Matthias," Racada said, "This is Ari. She's my date." Ari looked down. Something stung, right at the center of her heart. She knew she didn't like Racada like that. She knew what she had to do.  
"Hey Racada," she said, "Could I talk to you for a minute?"  
"Sure."  
"Listen, this isn't gonna work out. I really hate to do this. I mean, you're a nice guy and all-"  
"You're dumping me, aren't you?"  
"I'm really sorry."  
"It's okay. I understand. I would've broken up with you, but you beat me to it."  
"Why did you ask me out, if you didn't like me?"  
"I like you! It's just, I met this girl yesterday, and I didn't have the heart to cancel our date."  
"I understand."  
"Then, who do you like?"  
"I don't know. I just know that he's out there."  
  
"I found her files! My dad didn't delete them after all!" Koenma crowed. He held a file in his hands. He opened the file on his desk. The file contained a picture of a little girl, seemingly a year old. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore an outfit similar to the one Koenma wore in chibi-form, but pink. Then there was a picture of her as a teen. The picture was of Ari. "I knew it," Koenma whispered, "Ariana is Princess Hakurei. Ari's my sister."  
  
Racada and Matthias followed Ari to the skating rink. Juri was there, watching the skaters. Ari had seen her at the Dark Tournament.  
"Hey, there she is," Racada said. He walked over to Juri and hugged her. Matthias shook his head.  
"He needs to stop randomly hugging girls," he said. Then he spotted everyone's favorite blue-haired ferry-girl. Ari followed him over to Botan.  
"Hey Ari," Botan said.  
"Hey," Ari replied.  
"Hello. Who's this goddess?" Matthias asked.  
"Matthias, meet Botan. Botan, this is Matthias." Botan looked at him and blushed. Ari smiled and put on her skates. She scanned the arena, looking for Kurama, but she couldn't see him. Just when she was about to give up, she spotted him. The redhead was skating alone in the center of the rink. Ari skated towards him. She called out his name, but her voice couldn't be heard about the crowd and the base of the loud music. She was closing in fast, and she had no way of slowing down. Murphy's Law was definitely in action. Ari's forward momentum kept her moving- Straight towards Kurama.  
"Look out!" she cried. Ari closed her eyes. Kurama heard her, and turned around just in time to catch her, nearly losing his balance in the process.  
"Are you alright, Miss?" Kurama asked. Ari looked up. She felt so horrible for going out with Racada. When she had told him, Kurama had been really disappointed. Ari looked at the ground.  
"I'm okay," she said weakly.  
"Ari?" Ari flinched and looked up. "I thought you had a date," Kurama said.  
"It didn't work out," Ari said, "Racada met Juri yesterday, and didn't have the heart to break the date. Well, after we ran into Matthias, I realized that I felt really bad about ditching you, so I dumped him. He didn't mind." Kurama smiled.  
"You really felt that bad about ditching us?"  
"Actually," Ari blushed, "I only felt bad about ditching you, Kurama." 'What is this feeling?' Ari thought, 'I'm so nervous. What is this burning?' Ari blushed even more, as she realized Kurama was still holding her. Kurama blushed slightly and released her. The two skated off. Botan and Matthias sat, chatting. Racada and Juri, well, they were laughing about the Dark Tournament.  
  
That's it. I'm finally done with chapter three. I have a ton of stuff to do. Like updating. So here're the tidbits.  
  
"You wanted to see me, sir?"  
"Yes. Who are you?"  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me!"  
"Can we come with you?"  
  
'I've never felt like this before. What is this feeling? Could it be...? No. It can't possibly be. But it is...'  
  
Enough to keep ya interested? I sure hope so. Ja ne!  
  
Portal-girl 


	4. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Toshihiro Togashi does. And I don't own Racada or Matthias. They own themselves. But I do own Ari.  
  
Notes: I don't' really have any notes. Let's just say I'm in a very fluffy mood right now. Yeah, yeah. So Kurama's a bit OOC. Who cares? Oh, crap. I'm starting to sound like Tetsuo. Those of you who don't read Shonen Jump, I pity you. I really do. By the way, I have a new fic, called Gamers Choice. It's a Hikaru no Go fic. You should go read it.  
  
Blood Sweat and Tears  
  
Chapter 4: Welcome Home  
  
Ari followed Kurama down the halls of the palace in Reikai. For an instant, she thought she remembered running down that hall, but then it was gone. She shook her head and walked through the large doors. Kurama led her in and left, closing the doors behind him. The teen prince of Reikai sat behind his desk.  
"You wanted to see me, sir?" Ari asked.  
"Yes," said Koenma, "Who are you?"  
"Ariana."  
"Wrong." Ari jumped.  
"Wrong? But, that's my name."  
"Don't you remember anything?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"From before you woke up in Okayama."  
"No. Nothing."  
"Not a single picture?" Ari shook her head. Koenma sighed. "I see."  
"Wait," said Ari, "I remember something." Koenma looked up. "I remember a boy. He was very young. He appeared to be a baby. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was younger than me, yet the favored one. That's all I remember." Koenma blinked.  
"I know who you are," he said, "You are Princess Hakurei of Reikai."  
"What?"  
"I'm the little boy you remember." To prove his point, Koenma poofed to chibi form. Ari stared. "I'm your little brother. For some unknown reason, you were kicked out of the palace. If you want, you can come home now."  
  
"You're going where?" Botan asked.  
"Reikai," said Ari, for the tenth time that day. "Koenma just told me that I'm his big sister, and that he ants me to come back to the palace."  
"You've gotta be kidding me!" Matthias said.  
"Can we come with you?" asked Racada. Ari laughed.  
"If it's okay with Koenma."  
"So, you're leaving?" Kurama asked.  
"I'll come and visit!" said Ari, "I promise." She smiled.  
  
Kurama sat in Yusuke's living room. Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing video games. Hiei was looking out the window. Kurama sighed. 'I've never felt like this before,' he thought, 'What is this feeling? Could it be...? No. It can't possibly be. But it is...' Yusuke's yell broke his train of thought.  
"Wahoo! I win again!" Kurama smiled and shook his head. Hiei stared intently at the kitsune.  
  
"Please?" Ari asked.  
"No!" Koenma said.  
'Time to pull out the heavy artillery,' Ari thought. She stuck out her lower lip and gave the cutest look she could.  
"Not the Puppy Pout!" Koenma said, "Fine! I give up! They can stay here!"  
"Yes!" Ari pumped her fist into the air and ran off.  
"I'm gonna regret this," Koenma said.  
  
Short chapter, I know. But at least it was funny. And now Ari knows her past. Plus, Matthias and Racada get to wreak havoc on Reikai. This is gonna be fun.  
  
"Botan, I'll make this simple. I love you."  
  
"Juri, dear sweet beautiful Juri. Have I told you lately that I love you?"  
"Only a hundred times today. But I never get tired of it."  
  
'What if Hiei's right? What if Kurama really does like me? What is this feeling? I felt empty before, but now, I feel like my heart could burst. What's going on? Could it be...? No. It's not possible. But it's really happening.'  
  
"Ari, there's something I need to tell you..."  
  
And so the plot thickens. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Ja ne!  
  
Ari: Bye!  
  
Jessica 


End file.
